Apariencias engañosas
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Una sencilla pregunta podría desatar en una red de secretos bien escondidas hasta el momento. No todo es lo que parece y eso lo descubrirá Jou Kido / Para mi Parabatai del foro Proyecto 1-8 :3


Éste fic fue escrito para mi querida Parabatai :3

Características: En el fic que me hiciste Jun comentaba que uno de ellos tenía extraños fetiches durante el sexo. No quiero que uses a esa misma Jun porque obviamente esta rota, pero sí ese hc que me hizo mucha gracia. A ver cómo sale Jun del embrollo cuando Jou se entere. Y cómo hará Jou para satisfacer a una mujer que ya ha sufrido bajo el erotismo de su hermano. Hasta puede descubrir un nuevo fetiche 8D

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Una sencilla pregunta podría desatar en una red de secretos bien escondidas hasta el momento. No todo es lo que parece y eso lo descubrirá Jou Kido / Para mi Parabatai del foro Proyecto 1-8 :3

 **.**

 **Apariencias engañosas**

 **.**

Las miradas entre ambos parecían lucir cada vez más incómodas. La forma en la que Shin tamborileaba su taza de café o por cómo Jun se acomodaba mejor en su asiento, era sólo un detalle de cómo su incomodidad se expresaba. Ambos parecían estar mirando a sus costados a por detrás a algún conocido de quien ocultarse. Lucían como dos fugitivos, rogando porque su anonimato siga encubriéndolos.

Ninguno quería estar ahí y ninguno parecía querer sacar a colación el porqué de su encuentro después de tantos años de haber terminado.

Y pensar que hacía apenas unos días, las cosas parecían tan distintas. Si tan sólo Jun no hubiese mencionado _tal_ tema, se habrían ahorrado aquel reencuentro para nada reconfortante.

* * *

 _Unos días atrás…_

Jun se abrazó con más fuerza a Jou a medida que las embestidas se hacían más y más continuas. Ambos cuerpos sudorosos chocaban y se empapaban con el otro. Ella ahogó un gemido en los labios de su novio y sonrió al sentir las manos de Jou aprisionando sus nalgas para hacer que la penetración fuese más profunda. Ella mordió el labio inferior de Jou y él gruñó para estrujar sus nalgas y hacerla gemir aún más. Iban llegando al clímax, su cuerpo parecía no dar. A Jun le gustaba estar encima cada vez que lo hacían y a Jou le gustaba estrujar sus nalgas para sentirla más profundamente.

Un gemido ronco fue arrebatado de ambos para cuando el orgasmo los encontró. Pasar de un torbellino de gemidos a un segundo de silencio y calma para que la cama los recibiese vencidos.

En la habitación ya no se oían aullidos de placer o palabras que incitasen a más, sólo respiraciones agitadas intentando no morir de felicidad. Jun se quitó algunos mechones de la frente que le imposibilitaban mirar a su pareja y la visión de Jou totalmente sonrojado, el cabello desarreglado y su piel sudorosa no pudo saber más exquisito.

─¿Sigues vivo? ─Preguntó Jun en un susurro, escuchando una risa ligera por parte de Kido.

─Más que nunca ─Se acomodó mejor en la cama para poder mirarla. Se limpió un poco el rostro y limpió el de su novia que seguía encima─. Te ves hermosa.

─Un buen orgasmo siempre sienta bien ─Besó sus labios con ternura, pequeños besos inocentes para finalizar con una leve mordida en los labios de su novio─. Y unos buenos besos.

─¿Te gusta morderme? ─Preguntó y ella sonrió.

─¿Más de lo que a ti te gusta estrujar mi trasero? Lo dudo ─Volvió a besarlo con más ternura. Decir ese tipo de cosas siempre avergonzaba a Jou y eso hacía que ella lo amase aún más.

─Es redondo y perfecto y me hubiese gustado dibujarte en mi clase de anatomía ─Jun echó a reír y él sólo pudo deleitarse en aquel sonido y en la curvatura perfecta que sentían sus manos al acariciar la espina dorsal de su novia hasta el nacimiento de sus nalgas.

─Siga hablando, doc. Hace que me excite ─Susurró contra el oído del médico.

Jou sonrió y fue él quien la besó ésta vez, atrayéndolo a sí para quedar uno encima del otro, ambos recostados sobre la cama y apreciar ese momento calmo tras un encuentro de sexo tormentoso. Le gustaba hacer el amor a Jun. Ella siempre ponía al límite sus sentidos y lograba sacar tanto instinto primitivo de sí. Se sentía algo avergonzado muchas veces pero cuando tenía la imagen de su novia desnuda, todo pasaba.

─¿Es algún fetiche? ─Preguntó Jun.

─¿Qué cosa?

─Lo tuyo con mis nalgas ─Ambos sonrieron.

─Me gusta tocarte y no solamente allí.

─Eres bueno con los pechos ─Concedió Jun─. Podría pedirte que seas mi mastólogo de ahora en más.

─Dudo que sea algo ético… Profesionalmente hablando. ─Sonrió─. Sólo me gusta sentirte. No creo que sea un fetiche.

─¿No tienes alguno? ─Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja a lo que Jou se detuvo a pensarlo un momento.

─¿Cómo lamer pies u oler axilas? ─Preguntó y ambos rieron─. Lamento decepcionarte. Soy bastante aburrido.

─Oh, cariño… No eres aburrido ─Besó la punta de su nariz─. Eres dulce y salvaje a la vez. Me gusta que me folles como zorra como que me hagas el amor dulcemente.

─¡Jun!

Ella echó a reír y besó sus labios con más profundidad. Jou lamió los labios de su novia y ella fue correspondiendo a tales atenciones. Sus lenguas se encontraron, el beso fue tomando más candor. Jou se giró para dejar a Jun bajo su cuerpo y ser él quien lleve los compases de aquella pieza. La mayoría de las veces era Jun quien terminaba por dominar en la cama, pero no mentiría al decir que la ponía bien cachonda que Jou la tome con fuerza y sea él quien domine durante el sexo.

─Quizá descubra algún fetiche… Mientras, tomaré tu trasero como uno ─Dijo al tiempo que pellizcaba su piel. Jun rio con fuerza y se abrazó a su novio para besarlo.

─Créeme que no es el más raro.

─¿Enserio? ─Preguntó. Jun siguió besándolo y aunque Jou quisiese seguir el juego de besos y caricias que iban subiendo cada vez más de nivel, él no dejaba de preguntarse algo─. Jun… ─La detuvo un momento para mirarla─. ¿Has estado con alguien así?

─¿Así, cómo?

─Ya sabes… Con fetiches raros ─Jun lo miró un momento en silencio, parecía estarse pensando en qué iba a decir a continuación pero de ella, palara alguna, no salía─. ¿Jun?

─Bueno… Emh… Sí, pero no importa…

─¿Qué tipo de fetiches? ─Siguió preguntando.

─Jou, no importa ─Ella intentó besarlo pero él la esquivó.

─Es curiosidad. Anda, dime ─Jou se notaba curioso y ansioso por saber su respuesta, pero Jun no lucía con ganas de hablar de eso.

La pelirroja lo apartó un poco, él no entendía a qué venía aquello. Ella dio una excusa rápida como que debía ir al baño y que estaba cansada, así que, levantándose de la cama apuró el paso hacia el servicio, encerrándose en el cuarto de baño.

Jou la miró marcharse con la duda latente en él, aún más por haber visto semejante reacción en su novia. Ella nunca parecía rehuir de alguna pregunta y nunca la había visto incómoda por algo. Le parecía extraño pero prefirió no darle mucha importancia por ese momento.

Se acomodó en la cama para conciliar el sueño, aunque muy en su interior, seguía esa duda latente.

* * *

Shin Kido era el mayor de dos hermanos. Desde muy joven había aprendido a leer a sus menores con toda naturalidad, volviéndolo una persona muy atenta a detalles que, para muchos, pasaba desapercibido. Conocía de sobremanera a Jou, era el menor de todos, prácticamente lo había cuidado en la escuela y le había enseñado muchas cosas como que siempre era importante llevar un botiquín de emergencia consigo y más cuando sales de casa.

Verlo en silencio mientras jugaba con su te frío en lugar de prestar atención a un documental en la televisión era saber que su pequeño hermano no estaba del todo bien.

Dejó escapar una sonrisa tranquila. Tomó el control de la televisión, cambió el canal y solo entonces, Jou regresó de donde sea que se encontraba perdido. Miró con extrañeza el canal de deportes y luego miró a su hermano mayor. Éste no se guardó la gracia que le causaba el rostro de Jou.

─Al parecer no estabas tan distraído ─Comentó Shin. Jou se sonrojó, tomando un sorbo de su te para disimularlo.

─No estaba distraído.

─Mirabas a la nada, Jou. Te conozco. ─Jou odiaba que su hermano dijera esas palabras. Claro que lo conocía y eso era molesto en muchas ocasiones─. Ya. Cuéntame, ¿qué te traía tan absorto?

─Estoy bien. ─Dio otro sorbo.

─Es domingo por la tarde. Sueles venir a mi departamento para ver documentales porque Jun tiene sus reuniones con sus amigas y te quitan paz… No luces de esa manera todos los domingos, Jou.

El menor volvió a cambiar el canal para regresar al documental que veían en un principio, intentando ganar tiempo o quizá sólo prefería ignorar las palabras de su hermano mayor. Shin sólo podía sonreír.

─Se trata de Jun, ¿no?

─No, no se trata de ella ─Respondió.

─¿Por qué me parece que sí? ─Jou lo miró con fastidio y el sonrojo latente en sus mejillas lo delataba─. ¿Acaso te falló tu amigo?

─¡Shin! ─Jou se enderezó de su asiento y fue a la cocina de su hermano. Jou siempre huía cuando algo lo incomodaba, desde chico hacía eso y ver tal coartada vigente en su veinteañero hermano le provocaba gracia como también nostalgia.

─No es nada del otro mundo, Jou ─Siguió hablando Shin con despreocupación─. A muchos nos suele pasar que a veces, sufrimos de disfunción eréctil. No hay por qué avergonzarse de eso.

─¡No se trata de eso! ─Jou regresó a su asiento con el rostro enrojecido y la frustración en sus facciones. Shin adoraba a su hermano como también adoraba molestarlo─. Es sólo una pequeña discusión que tuvimos.

─Oh… ─Comentó Shin cambiando totalmente su semblante de gracia a uno de sincera curiosidad─. ¿Sobre qué?

─Bueno… Comenzamos a hablar sobre fetiches y le pregunté si alguna vez estuvo con alguien con fetiches extraños. ─El rostro de Shin cambió de un momento para otro, apartando la mirada casi con urgencia hacia cualquier otro punto mientras, a cada palabra que decía su hermano menor, su rostro se iba coloreando─. Al parecer sí estuvo con alguien así porque su actitud cambió totalmente. Se volvió cortante y parecía que no podía mirarme a la cara… Shin, mírame cuando te hablo.

─Lo-Lo siento, Jou… Es sólo una araña que… ─Ver a su menor enarcar una ceja confundido le dio a entender que no podía inventarse nada bueno en esos momentos─. Escucha, no somos quiénes para juzgar la vida sexual de nadie, lo sabes. Ella estuvo con muchas otras personas antes que tú y viceversa…

─¿Lo estuvo? ─Preguntó Jou mirándolo con más duda─. ¿Qué sabes sobre eso?

─Yo… Eh… Es de suponer solamente ─Se encogió de hombros fingiendo no lucir tan nervioso como en realidad se encontraba. Jou miró a su hermano y pareció meditar sus palabras, asintiendo en forma afirmativa.

─Tienes razón. Jun pudo haber estado con otras personas antes… ─Shin vio más relajado a su hermano y eso lo alivió. Entonces, otro ataque de preguntas se abalanzó sobre él─. ¿Y tú, Shin? ¿Has estado con alguien con fetiches extraños?

Shin palideció un momento tras aquella pregunta y quizá se demoró más de lo que debió en mantener su semblante inocencia fingida o su silencio culposo. Su hermano parecía insistente en el tema y eludirlo, no era una solución.

Pero como si el cielo se hubiese compadecido de él, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se apresuró a tomarlo y ni siquiera miró el número que figuraba en pantalla, sólo lo descolgó y habló, expresando con toda claridad el alivio que sentía a la llamada.

─¡Hola! ─Saludó Shin con jovialidad.

─Necesito hablar contigo. ─La voz de Jun se oyó tras la línea, provocando que Shin se enderezara de su asiento y se apartara del sofá todo lo que pudiese.

─¿Por qué me llamas? ─Preguntó en un susurro claramente molesto.

─¡Maldita sea, Shin, que necesito hablarte! ─Shin pegó el micrófono de su teléfono contra su pecho para evitar que la alterada voz de la Motomiya sea oída por su novio.

Volvió la vista a Jou pero éste parecía volver a prestarle atención a la televisión. Suspiró con alivio.

─¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ─Preguntó Shin a Jun.

─Jou me hizo _la_ pregunta.

─Me lo acabó de comentar… ─Respondió Shin. Aún con la separación física con la pelirroja, el Kido pudo sentir la frustración que su voz expresaba─. Me llamaste en el preciso momento.

─No quiero que Jou lo sepa. ─Él tampoco quería─. Necesitamos vernos. Encuéntrame en la cafetería cercana a casa.

─De acuerdo ─Colgó la llamada y se volvió hacia su hermano menor. Pensó en qué palabras podía decir para salir ileso de aquella situación, mas nada parecía sonar muy convincente. Suspiró y regresó al sofá con su hermano─. Jou, me llamó un colega del trabajo. Necesita que vaya urgente a su casa.

─Oh, ¿pasó algo? ─Preguntó Jou, preocupado.

─Nada grave. Regresaré en una hora, ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres, puedes quedarte que luego volveré ─Se despidió de su hermano y corrió escaleras abajo para ir hacia el local que Jun le había dicho.

Ninguno quería lastimar a Jou, por lo que aquella reunión debía evitar a toda costa aquello.

Y fue por ese motivo que el reencuentro entre los antiguos amantes tuvo cabida. Un escenario bastante incómodo para ambos, pues lo que los reunía aquel día era un tema muy _particular_.

─Tú tienes la culpa ─Soltó Jun de pronto, consiguiendo que Shin carraspeara molesto.

─¿Quién sacó a la luz el asunto? ─Jun se sonrojó y apartó la mirada con disgusto─. Además, ¿por qué sería mi culpa?

─¡Si no tuvieses fetiches tan raros, yo no habría dudado en responder a Jou que nunca estuve con alguien así!

─Maldición… ─Shin se bebió de golpe su café y trató de fingir que no le incomodaba oírla hablar sobre _sus_ preferencias─. ¿Y cómo salimos de ésta?

─Tú eres el listo.

─Tú te metiste por sí sola en el asunto ─Contraatacó el Kido.

Jun guardó silencio un momento, intentando pensar en algo qué inventarse para que Jou dejase de preguntar. Su novio tenía la maldita curiosidad propia de un niño y podía llegar a comportarse como uno solamente para llegar al final de aquel asunto. Lo conocía bastante bien, llevaban años siendo novios. No necesitaba decir lo mismo sobre Shin. Era su hermano mayor después de todo, estaba claro que lo conocía mejor que sí mismo incluso.

─Quizá se olvide del asunto ─Comentó Jun y por la mirada que le dirigió Shin, sabía que sólo se estaba mintiendo a sí misma─. No importa que le diga sobre _ese_ fetiche tuyo. Él luego querrá saber con quién estuve que poseía tales gustos.

─No lo menciones, por favor. ─Shin estaba rojo de vergüenza. Si había algo que odiaba de su ex novia era cuán inoportuna podía llegar a ser─. Quizá si…

Demasiado tarde.

─¿Jun? ¿Shin? ─Los mencionados pegaron un respingo de sorpresa al oír siendo llamados por la voz que menos querían escuchar. Giraron de a poco la mirada hasta hallar al azabache de lentes. Jou Kido no comprendía cómo es que su novia y su hermano mayor se encontraran sentados en una cafetería juntos.

Jun se enderezó deprisa. Lo último que quería era que su novio malinterpretase aquella escena. Aunque era algo difícil siendo que ambos le habían mentido.

* * *

Jou se paseaba de una punta a otra de su habitación, procesando toda la información que le había sido dada por su novia. Jun, sentada en la cama que compartía con su novia, sólo podía observarlo caminar a ritmo colérico mientras asimilaba los hechos.

De todas las maneras de las que Jou pudo haberse enterado sobre su antigua relación con Shin Kido, el que los viese en esa cafetería, era la última que podría desear. Ella y Shin habían sido amantes hace muchos años atrás, mucho antes de que Jou y Jun frecuentaran y solidificaran su amistad hasta llegar a ser lo que eran en la actualidad.

Su relación era, más que nada, una cargada de pura complacencia sexual, nada de romance. Shin era excéntrico con el sexo; Jun aceptaba todo lo que le provocase placer. No duraron mucho. Y cuando finalizó su relación con Shin, ambas partes estuvieron de acuerdo en no mencionar nada a Jou. ¿Por qué hablar de un pasado que ya no tenía relevancia en la actualidad?

Era una pena que de todas maneras, Jou haya terminado enterándose. Y de una manera poco agradable.

─Dime algo… ─Pidió Jun pero Jou seguía caminando y caminando─. Por favor…

─Aún no lo entiendo ─Respondió Jou.

─Pues te lo explicaré si quieres, pero ya sabes mi historia, así que…

─No, no me refiero a su relación… Es decir, sí me refiero a eso, pero… ¿Shin? ─Miró a su novia con toda la sorpresa que pudo haber en su interior─. ¿Él es a quien te referías? ¿El de los fetiches extraños?

Jun se sonrojó y ocultó su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Cómo odiaba volver a hablar de aquel asunto pero Jou no estaría satisfecho hasta saberlo todo. Quizá no mostraría tanto interés si su ex-fetiches-extraños fuese un completo desconocido que no tuviese ninguna representación en su vida, pero no. Era su hermano mayor, por supuesto que la curiosidad le carcomía.

─No lo entiendo… ─Siguió murmurando Jou─. Podría esperarlo de cualquiera, pero no de alguno de mis hermanos. ─Volvió a mirar a su novia─. Jun… Jun, mírame.

La pelirroja negó aún con la cabeza oculta. Jou se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta sentarse sobre la cama, frente a ella. La chica se notaba bastante avergonzada, pero sabía que eso no se debía al hecho de haber tenido una relación pasajera con su hermano mayor. Llevó su mano hasta la cabeza pelirroja de Jun y la acarició con dulzura.

─Sabes que no estoy molesto.

─…

─Es sólo que aún no asimilo que el de gustos extraños sea mi tan amable y tímido hermano mayor. ─Calló un momento tras decirlo y una pequeña risa salió de él. Las apariencias podían engañar fácilmente.

─¿Por qué te ríes? ─Preguntó Jun levantando un poco la mirada. Jou la miró y la acercó hacia él─. Sé que no estás molesto… Es sólo que… No es algo digno de recordar.

Jou se detuvo a pensar un momento en sus palabras y la idea de que aquel fetiche extraño de su hermano mayor sea algo violento lo asustó. Miró a Jun con preocupación.

─¿Él te hizo algo extraño, Jun? ¿Te lastimó o algo?

Jun lo miró sorprendida pero negó de inmediato.

─Si crees que me ha ultrajado de alguna u otra manera, tranquilo. No va por ese lado lo de sus gustos… Bueno, no tanto. ─Jou la miró con insistencia, obligándola a suspirar─. ¿Me harás decirlo?

La mirada curiosa y decidida de su novio no daba paso a otra cosa. Jun sabía que Jou no la dejaría en paz si no terminaba por revelarle tal secreto, por más que haya sido algo pasado, Jou poseía la curiosidad de un niño.

─Te lo diré pero será la última vez que hablemos del tema, ¿de acuerdo? ─Jou asintió─. Bien… Una de las cosas que más lo excitaba era… Bueno… Que me hiciese pasar de un muñeco o maniquí.

Jou parpadeó un par de veces, quizá aun aguardando por la gran revelación puesto que lo dicho por Jun le sabía a una broma y ni siquiera se detuvo a considerarla como certera. Jun lo miró seriamente y sólo entonces, Jou se permitió dudar.

─¿Qué?

─Listo, pasemos a otro tema ─Jun hizo un ademán de levantarse de la cama, pero Jou tomó su muñeca para impedírselo, regresándola a su asiento inicial.

─¿Lo dices de verdad? ─Jun suspiró cansinamente─. ¿Muñeco o maniquí? ¿Cómo se supone que…?

─Le gustaba que figurase inmóvil, como un ser inanimado.

─Eso sería casi como necrofilia, sin que estés muerta, claro ─Jun asintió─. Dios… De entre todos los fetiches que pude haber imaginado… ─Se llevó una mano al cabello, como intentando asimilar los hechos. Miró a su novia con mayor intriga─. ¿Y a ti te gustaba?

─No realmente. Sabes que adoro dominar en la cama y eso era horrible ─Rodó los ojos al recordarlo─. Como sea, ¿quieres comer algo?

Jou no respondió a su pregunta, solo se quedó un momento más preguntándose al respecto. Jun repitió su pregunta, entonces Jou tomó su mano y la acercó a él─. De verdad que has sufrido bajo los gustos de mi hermano, pero ¿te llegó a complacer de alguna manera? ¿Tienes alguna preferencia o fantasía que quieras cumplir?

Jun enarcó una ceja pero a juzgar por la mirada de su novio, sabía que éste hablaba enserio. La pelirroja se lo pensó un momento, pero no tardó en sonreír ladinamente. Se acercó más a Jou, hasta apegar sus labios a su oído.

─¿Te gustaría complacerme? ─Preguntó en un susurro, logrando que la piel del hombre se erizara casi con violencia. Jou asintió─. ¿No importa lo que sea? ─Jou negó─. Perfecto.

Se separó de él y fue hasta su armario, abrió el último cajón deslizante, comenzando a rebuscarse entre ropa y ropa. Jou la observaba atentamente, apreciando cada movimiento en ella, aguardando por aquello que buscaba. Jun se enderezó entonces, volteándose a mirarlo con una sonrisa traviesa, casi maligna.

─¿Nunca te lo han metido por atrás, cariño? ─Preguntó con voz inocente, aunque claro, el semblante de Jou fue cambiando conforme identificaba el consolador en la mano de su novia─. Siempre he querido ser _el hombre_ de la relación.

Jou tragó pesado intentando encontrar algún indicio de broma en el rostro de su novia, sin embargo, ella parecía totalmente segura de que eso la complacería enormemente.

Quién sabe. Quizá hasta él lo disfrute.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Como siempre se dice "de gustos no hay nada escrito", pues cada uno tiene sus preferencias a la hora de la intimidad xD Debo decir que investigué un poco sobre los fetiches _más extraños_ y aunque no me decidí al principio, terminó ganando el **algamatofilia** (el fetiche de Shin juju).

Espero haberles sacado una sonrisa al menos y que hayan disfrutado leyendo, principalmente mi querida Parabatai :3

Un beso a todos~


End file.
